Sweet Thoughts & Actions
by Dragain
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings towards each oher... A oneshot fanfic.
1. Thoughts

-Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All the characters do not belong to me! 

Kagome is dreaming:   
...The clear night sky, it was a moonless night.   
The human blood that flows through the half-demon took over... As his friends take off the spider slik that covered his hair, They were shocked to find that his once silvered hair,   
had became black, the colour of the darkness that surrounds them...

"Hey! Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha called. "Huh?" Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes, the dream disapeared. The sun is rising in the horizon, the breaking of dawn. Her mind was spinning, remembering the first time she had seen the black haired Inuyasha. "He had said that I smelt nice," Kagome said to herself "but is he talking about my smell or Kikyou's?" She looked up to the tree where Inuyasha was standing on. She kept staring at him, her mind full of questions for the half-demon.

"What are tou looking at?" Inuyasha yelled in the direction of Kagome "If you have any complains, said it out right now!"

"Why is my heart beating so hard whenever I thought Of him? Is this... is this...Love?" Kagome shook that thought from her head and yelled to Inuyasha,"It's nothing! Let's continue on our way!"

Shippo had climbed in the basket of the bicycle and is waiting for Kagome. "Kagome, is anything the matter? You look deep in thought..." Shippo asked. "No, of cause not!" Kagome replied,a grin on her face,"It's just a dream I had... Nothing more." Shippo seemed dissatisfied with the answer but questioned no further after Kagome offered him a lolipop.

The day was eventful. They found a lion demon with a fragment of the jewel. Inuyasha had slayed it and obtained the fragment, saving a village and Kagome from being eaten in the process. As they camped under a tree at night, Kagome thought of the human Inuyasha, and how he seemed much nicer than the half-demon Inuyasha.

"Will he become much more rude and crude after he become a full demon? Will he lose his heart, making him a terrible demon that kills for fun? Will he lose his kindness too? Or will he stay the same? Only that he is a full demon and no human blood flows inside his viens?" The possiblities are uncountable and Kagome worries, although she don't show it.

Her thoughts dissapeared when Inuyasha called out to her. Seeing that Shippo was asleep, Kagome glared at him and whispered, "Hush!" Inuyasha is not used to the attitude that was given to him but said nothing. If he argured back, he would get the 'sit' treatment which he hated.

"Hey Kagome... You almost got eaten today right?" "Ya... So?"   
"Well, aren't you frightened?"   
"Will you get frightened if you're going to get eaten by a lion demon? If you're human that is..."   
"No! I'm not afriad of ANYTHING!"   
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha lying on a tree branch, and replied, smiling,"Well, I was afraid. I almost cried, but I knew you'll come to rescue me... I believe in you... Then, I wasn't that frightened anymore."

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. His face was burning and he knew it was red. He did not know what to think any more. After his run-in with Kikyou, he often wondered who he really love and want to protect. He had became close to Kagome through all the difficulties they faced together, but he still think of Kikyou often... His fear of losing Kagome is growing. He did not want anymore of his friends to die. Kikyou's death has planted the seeds of his fear of losing Kagome too.

"Good night, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, lying on the floor, "Sweet dreams..." She whispered.   
"Ya," Inuyasha replied "Night..."

Shippo heard the conversation and smiled in his dreams. "Inuyasha isn't so bad after all..."

.:This is my first try to write a story. I think it's pretty good. Pls review and comment on it. I would appreciate it! Thanks!:.


	2. Thoughts and Danger Approach

"Kagome... I will take Inuyasha away now, if you don't mind..."   
"NO! Please don't take Inuyasha away from me... I...I...Love...Him..."

Kagome woke up, beads of sweat trickled down her face, which shimmered like diamonds in the sunlight. Kagome looked at the horizon, the sun is slowly raising, marking the start of a new day. "Oh, it's morning already..."She said, more to herself than out loud. "What was that dream? No, to me it's more like a nightmare... I had said it in my dream... Do I really love Inuyasha? Do I really?" Kagome's head was in a mess, and she did not know what to think. She looked up at the treetops, and spotted the half-demon easily, red coat standing out from the green leaves.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! It's morning!"She shouted. Shippo stirred in his sleep, upon hearing Kagome's voice, he awoke, walked over to Kagome and tugged at her skirt. Kagome smiled, Shippo reminded her of his own younger brother, Sota. She bend down and picked him up, and carried him in her arms.

Inuyasha has already worken up, even before Kagome, and was deep in thought. He had thought about what Kagome had said last night...

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Kagome... You almost got eaten today right?"

"Ya... So?"

"Well, aren't you frightened?"

"Will you get frightened if you're going to get eaten by a lion demon? If you're human that is..."

"No! I'm not afriad of ANYTHING!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha lying on a tree branch, and replied, smiling,"Well, I was afraid. I almost cried, but I knew you'll come to rescue me... I believe in you... Then, I wasn't that frightened anymore."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha can feel his face burning up again... He was blushing, but why? Kagome's shout penetrated his thoughts. He shouted back,"Huh! I'm up already! No need to shout!" Kagome smiled. She was getting used to Inuyasha's short temper. "Since you have the energy to shout, come down from that tree and let's get going." She replied. Walking over to the bicycle parked under the tree Inuyasha was on, she gently put Shippo into the basket at the front and hopped onto the bicycle.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed on the back of Kagome's bicycle. Kagome, after ensuring that Inuyasha is on, started cycling slowing at first, before picking up speed. Inuyasha was again deep in thought. After his run-in with Kikyou, he felt that the mission of collecting the Jewel Fragments is going to be much more difficult.

So deep in thought was he that he failed to notice a low branch a head of him. Kagome, on the otherhand is alert and yelled a warning,"Inuyasha! Look out for that..." There was a BANG sound as Inuyasha's head came into contact with the branch. "...Branch"Kagome finished her sentence too late.

Inuyasha lay semi-awake on the ground. Kagome slamed on the brakes and rushed over to Inuyasha. She bended over him and asked,"Are you alright?" Inuyasha opened his eyes to see two pairs of concerned eyes, Shippo's and Kagome's. "Huh! As if a branch can hurt me much!" Inuyasha said arrogantly. "Yep, he's alright."Shippo concluded.

Just then, Inuyasha's senses pick up a demon near by. Kagome's senses pick up a Jewel Fragments near by. They both came up with a conclution: There is a demon near by with a Jewel Fragment!

A low growl came from their left, and right! They were surrounded! Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga and got in a 'I am ready to fight and win' pose.

Suddenly, a fast demon leap out of the bushes and captured Kagome! It was too fast for Inuyasha... Kagome shouted with all she is worth,"Inuyasha! Help me!" Her voice trailed away... Shippo and Inuyasha were alone in the dense forest they were in...

Inuyasha was stunned!

"Kagome...", was all he could manage. Before he knew what was happening, he shot off in pursuit of Kagome's kidnappers, telling Shippo to stay where he is and not to go anywhere else.

.:How was it? Stay tuned to find out what happened to Kagome, and Inuyasha who is after the kidnappers!:.


	3. Saving Kagome And Sweet Dreams

"Kagome... Please be alright! Hang in there... Nothing must happen to you... NOTHING!" Inuyasha thought as he ran through the dense forest. He heard a frightened scream, Kagome's frightened scream, coming from his right. He turned and headed for his right, using every ounce of energy to make his body go faster. 

Kagome lay on the soft grass in the middle of a forest clearing. Tree wolf-like demons with red, glowing eyes stared at her. Tears flowed freely as the thought of death came to her mind. "Inuyasha... Come quick. I want to tell how I truely feel about you. I can't die... Not now! Inuyasha,"She thought.Then finishing her sentence, she yelled, "HELP ME!"

Inuyasha heard her plea for help. He rushed to her aid, drawing Tetsusaiga and slicing one of the wolf-like demons in half. He rushed over to Kagome, "Are you all right?" Kagome took one look at Inuyasha's face and hugged him as tightly as possible. "Yes, I'm fine." Kagome said. The leader of the demons spoke,"Give me the Jewel! The Jewel, or your pitiful lifes!" Inuyasha said to the leader,"HUH! No way am I losing to a demon like you! And no way am I giving you the Jewel either!"He turned to Kagome. "Kagome, where is the Jewel located?"

Kagome looked at the leader. "In his front right legs!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga tightly. "Die demon!" He yelled. The leader evaded the attack and bit Inuyasha on his left shoulder. Blood gushed out of the deep wound, making Inuyasha wisted with pain. "You're NOTHING but a half-demon. What hopes have you got to defeat me, a powerful full demon? Mhawhahahaha!"

Kagome cried. She cried for Inuyasha's wound, the blood he've lost. The pain he must be going through right now. "Inuyasha! I believe in you! Don't die on me! Please..." She yelled into the air. Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kagome believed in him. Her life is in his hands... HE CAN'T FAIL HER! Inuyasha, with his new found energy, leaped forward and sliced off the leader's front right leg. Then he took out the Jewel Fragment there. The leader crumbled to dust, along with his pack. "How could I have been defeated... by the likes of you...?" These were his last words.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. She purified the Fragment by touching it, before putting it into her pocket. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you alright?" She asked worried. "As if a demon like him could kill me!"He replied, his voice still quite strong. Inuyasha put his arms over Kagome's shoulder and allowed himself to be helped up by her. She walked him the rest of the road back to a worried Shippo. She laid him down on the ground and took out some bandages and medical cream. She applied the cream to Inuyasha's wound and bandaged it. Then she rubbed some on the bruises he recieved.

As the sun set, shippo sat on Kagome's lap. Kagome stroke his hair fondly. Then she laid him on a blanket and wrapped it around him. "Night, Shippo. Sweet dreams!",she whispered. Then she walked over to Inuyasha and called his name softly. She got no responses. "He must be asleep or unconsious..."She thought.

Then, she started rubbing Inuyasha's ears. She stopped. She did not know what make her do that, she smiled. "Inuyasha... Thanks for saving me again today. Thanks, for being a good friend and being there when I need you the most..." Kagome then laid beside Inuyasha and fall into a deep sleep, exhusted from the day's events.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He had heard every single word that Kagome had said. And he loved it when she rubbed his ears. "Kagome, if only you know how much you mean to me... I love you... Maybe I will tell you one day, but not now. Forgive me" Inuyasha fell asleep with these thoughts in mind.

**_Dreams _**

Kagome:She is asleep in Inuyasha's arms.'Being together with him is all I really wanted'

Inuyasha:The rubbing of ears by Kagome& him telling her how much she meant to him.'Kagome, if only you knew, I love you'

Shippo:Growing up and picking on Inuyasha instead of Inuyasha picking on him.'Wait till I grow up! I'm going pay you back double...'

.:I love the dreams! R&R! I got a blank mind bout the next chapter. Pls, your reviews will help!:.


End file.
